


Poker Faces

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED Astray
Genre: Frame Astrays, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23608702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Apparently, Alec and Rudolf had forgotten what Three was.
Kudos: 1
Collections: 31 Days 2020, The Lemonade Cafe





	Poker Faces

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 Days, Jan 2/And who knows which is which and who is who

The look on Alec's face was priceless, and Rudolf's wasn't much better. Three Socius managed the smallest of awkward smiles. Had the pair forgotten what he was? Because they most certainly knew. Or perhaps they no longer thought about it, off in their forgotten little war that was going so well that as long as their supplies continued to regularly arrive, likely automated, they would keep fighting... On paper, at least. Or thin cardboard, since it was far more likely for the trio to play cards than bother hauling out weaponry. Someday it would change, but for the time being... it wasn't a bad way of life.

Three thought his brothers might agree with that, though that wasn't why they were visiting. For them, it was a friendly stopover, and a bit of sly information-sharing that didn't violate any of Three's orders. Still, Three supposed, there was probably a difference in knowing what he was and seeing it. That had to be why Alec and Rudolf were standing there, rations and whatnot in hand, staring and making funny faces.

"My... brothers," Three explained after a moment, and then made a round of proper introductions. Eleven seemed almost amused, which was admittedly a good look, though Seven seemed a bit more wary.

"We can play with five," Alec said quickly. "We'll just have to grab a couple more chairs."

"We don't use actual currency," Rudolf added. "There's nothing to buy out here anyway. Unfortunately."

Both of Three's brothers looked at him and he shrugged. "Reportable skirmish, like every Wednesday. Easy to note that there was minor local merc involvement?"

An hour later, with a pile of tokens in front of Eleven and a smaller pile in front of Seven, Three couldn't help wondering if it hadn't been a bad idea.

But it was, at least, a win?


End file.
